


From One to Ten

by Nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Humor, Romance, spoilers for all the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale/pseuds/Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the numbers 1-10 and their meaning to Ron life<br/>Spoilers from all the books!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One to Ten

**One is for-**

Hermione had always been Ron's number 1, whether it was number one annoyance or love is doubtable…

**Two is for-**

The two of them together, because either Ron&Hermione or Hermione&Ron just sounded right.

**Three is for:**

Harry, Hermione and Ron-cause you can never forget Harry (after he's the one who had to put them up for all those years in Hogwarts and beyond)

**Four is for:**

It took Ron four years to realize that yes, Hermione was in fact-a girl.

**Six is for:**

It took him six years to admit to himself-that yes, Hermione was the one (and make a fool of himself in the process)

**Seven is for:**

It took him seven years to do something about his feeling to Hermione (and all it took was the threat of an immediate death)

**Eight is for:**

The number of hours they argue each day (at least that's what Ginny claims…)

**Nine is for:**

They may have been arguing a lot, but it took them under 9 seconds to make up.

**Ten is for:**

Perfect- Hermione had always been the perfect students while Ron was, well, not.

But no one could argue they weren't the perfect match for each other.

**And for those of you who thought that I have forgotten something-well I didn't:**

**Five is for:**

Middle, as Ron stood next to his wife on the Hogwarts platform waving goodbye to his little flower, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic and remember how it all began, he suddenly felt years older than he really was; but that was o.k. It may have been the beginning of his children into the wonderful world that was Hogwarts, he wasn't that old (thank you very much) -it isn't the end of his and Hermione life-they were in the middle, and he was happy.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> this little idea had come up to me out of nowhere in the middle of the night (this real-no joking). So I'm very surprised at writing this-since it's being almost two year I think since I wrote anything for this fandom.
> 
> Will I write anymore? I don't know-depends if I get hit with inspiration like I did today.


End file.
